Weather trio
The Weather Trio contains Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. The Trio is known to come from Weather elements, monsters, and so forward. 'Kyogre' Even though Kyogre is an orca whale, he is based of the Liviathan off of a form of Christianity. The Liviathan is found in the Bible in the Book of Job Chapter 41 verse 10. The Liviathan was told to breath fire, swim, and rule the seas. Though this all refers more to Godzilla than Kyogre. (Because Kyogre has no Fire Type attacks). According to the Bible, God put an end to the Liviathan. Myth tells otherwise. In myth, the Liviathan was a monster who was mythed that his mouth entered the ruins of Hell itself. Also the Liviathan is told to cause tsunamis and floods just like Kyogre. Kyogre has the same stat average as Groudon, 670. Even though we do not see Kyogre that much in Pokemon episodes or films, Kyogre still remains a true legendary Pokemon. Also Kyogre rules the hydroshere, which explains his awesome power. 'Groudon' No one is to sure what Groudon is other than he looks like a dinosaur, but he is based off a Myth like Kyogre and Rayquaza. He is known to be related to the Behemoth, a creature who ruled the lands, and also it is proven that the Liviathan and the Behemoth were deadly enimies. It is said God eliminated them both from the Earth in Job Chapter 41 verse 15-20. This relates greatly on Kyogre and Groudon's rivaly. In Pokemon, Kyogre and Groudon were told that they tried fighting to the death long ago, but Rayquaza stoped them. Also, Groudon is known to be Jolly more than angry. This also shows trait from the Behemoth, because the Behemoth is like a elephant/lion creature. (Lions are resting, then they can prance up at any time.) Groudon is also like this. Groudon also is in rule of the lithosphere and controls natural disasters. Though the Behemoth never controled natural disasters, It was mythed it caused earthquakes like Groudon. Groudon has the same stat average as Kyogre, 670. 'Rayquaza' Rayquaza is noted the strongest and leader of the Weather Trio, Though he can be easly be defeated by his fellow companions, Kyogre and Groudon. Rayquaza is bassed off of the Ziz, a giant bird. Though not much is known about the Ziz. Comparing Rayquaza to a Ziz, Rayquaza is much taller and is a serpent-like monster. (Not to mention more powerful.) The Ziz is suposed to be the king of the birds, like Rayquaza being the sky-master of this Trio. Also, Rayquaza is the ruler of the atmosphere, and is even known to go in the deep parts of space. What is strange about Rayquaza is that it's teritory is the South Pole. Rayquaza is weak to Ice Type Pokemon, so this could mean that Rayquaza is relevantly "living his own weakness." Which comes from the Ziz. It has a higher stat average than Kyogre and Groudon, its being 680, also far exciting speed. Rayquaza also is known to be more popular and quite rivilant to a lot of Pokemon (Kyogre, Groudon, Deoxys, Not to mention he is a boss in SSBB.) Rayquaza also shares yet another trait from the Ziz. It is known to be one of the most agresive beast, and yet, Rayquaza shares this trait. Category:Trio Category:Legendary Pokemon